1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in a disposable pet diaper and a pattern therefore. More specifically, the diaper is secured around the dog's body using straps that are tied across the back or equivalent means, and has an area for the tail to pass through having a geometry which keeps the tail in place. The invention is also a pattern for a disposable pet diaper.
2. Description of Related Art
Pet owners are increasingly faced with the problem of dealing with generally liquid discharge, such as urine leakage, piddling or puddling of puppies-in-training, older dogs that are incontinent and bitches in heat. To assist with this problem, the only means available, other than cleaning the mess up after the discharge occurs, are cloth panties in which an absorbent pad is inserted, resulting in the messy, unpleasant and unsanitary handling in the disposal of these pads. Moreover, the pet owner is also faced with the equally distasteful handling of the soiled panties.